


Testing the Ropes

by AmberValCepri



Series: Anchor [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dry Orgasm, Electricity, Kink Meme, M/M, Manhandling, PWP when sudden feelings - wtf, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rare Pairing, Riding Crop, Rope Bondage, Runes in the Bedroom, Size Difference, Spanking, mild amount of role playing, only a little though, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberValCepri/pseuds/AmberValCepri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is stressed and defiant. Bull is there to help him work through that, in multiple ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Done with this prompt in mind: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=59190740#t59190740 
> 
> This is unbetaed and I AM looking for a new beta for any and all Iron Bull/Solas stuff I come up with in the future. If any one is interested please comment below~!

“You know, I didn’t exactly ask you here so you could work,” Iron Bull grumbled as he glared at Solas.

He had gotten a brand new toy made just for the mage and he had wanted to use it. The tal-vashoth gave the little subtle indicators to get the mage in his bed, only to have him arrive with a stack of books, ink, quill, and parchment. How he even got that out of the rotunda, across the courtyard, and into the Herald’s Rest without being noticed was something he was going to have to ask the elf later, “I’m busy, but the rotunda has been over run since Adavae’s siblings came about. Maxwell flirts with Dorian constantly and Evelyn won’t leave the librarian alone even though he’s tossed three fireballs at her,” the elf explained, lips twisted in annoyance.

Bull burst out laughing at that, “Three? Seriously? Oh, I might need to watch that some time. Maybe a visit to Dorian is in order when Evelyn isn’t helping Josephine with the Free Marcher nobles.”

Solas rolled his eyes, “I am glad you derive pleasure from this.”

“Oh, so am I, but I would get more if you would put the quill down and come over here,” he said from his seat near the window.

Solas looked over at him with a bland look, “No, you can wait.”

So _that_ was how it was going to be. Without a sound the hulking qunari stood and moved behind Solas, who seemed completely unperturbed by the motion. Large hands snatched up thin wrists and the quill clattering to the table as Bull leaned down, “I probably can, but I’m not going to.”

“Bull, this is n-Ah!” Solas was cut off as Bull picked him up by his arms and had him sprawled across the bed a moment later, tossed like a rag doll.

Bull watched as grey eyes blinked up at the ceiling to try and get his bearings back. The tal-vashoth took the moment of disorientation to pull out some rope from the chest at the foot of the bed, “You know I had a hook installed in the ceiling while you guys were off hunting for the Sulevin blade. I thought we’d try it out. Make sure it’s secure.”

Solas made an annoyed sound as he moved to sit up, “I’ve no time for games, Bull. I suppose I should have expected you’d be unreasonable though.”

Laughter rumbled in Bull's chest at the comment, “You like it when I’m unreasonable,” and he grabbed hold of Solas’ ankle and pulled him across the bed to the edge of it.

He leaned over Solas and he felt, more than heard, the elf gasp as Bull let his weight pin the other down and he leaned in close to one sensitive ear, “I even got to test out the new silencing wards I got on the down low from Varric. They work really well,” he said.

That got the elf’s breath quickening against Bull’s shoulder and he felt the smaller’s cock twitch against his stomach. Bull knew the fact that he wouldn’t have to be quiet was a definite turn on for the elf, but ever defiant the rift mage pushed Bull back. The horned warrior leaned back more than Solas actually was able to push his larger bulk and said, “As appealing as that may seem, I have work to do. Cullen will need this research.”

Bull snorted and took hold of the wrists again to pin them above the elf with one hand, “He can wait. The commander has more than enough work to preoccupy him.”

“Bull!” Solas protested as one grey hand began working the long sleeved top off of him.

“How about I start a count for lashes for each protest? I have just the crop I’d like to try out on that firm, little ass of yours,” a blue eye watched as a mixture of want and protest flicker over those normally smooth features and his grin widened.

“I hardly think-“ Solas’ breath caught as calloused hands skimmed over his ribs on the way up and let a thumb massage over a nipple.

“We’ll do it in increments of five. So, you’re up to five,” Bull counted as he finally pulled off the other’s shirt, making sure to keep his wrists pinned.

“Five? Do you only plan to spend the night with the crop?” Solas asked, still squirming below Bull in an attempt to get his hands free.

“Ten, and of course not, unless that’s what you want,” the reaver replied as he shifted to let his torso pin the lower half of Solas’ body again.

“I have things to do in the morning! To do now!” The elf argued, looking to the table.

“Fifteen,” Bull said simply as he wrapped the ropes he had out on the bed expertly around his wrists.

“Bull!” Solas tried again as the mercenary gave a tug on the ropes to make sure they weren’t too tight.

“Twenty,” The giant continued, working the ropes until they wrapped thickly around Solas’ wrists and knotted so that there was a long length of rope for Bull to use for several purposes.

“I cannot believe you are doing this, let me go!” The mage tried, though he probably could have used his magic to get the ropes off, he didn’t and Bull wasn’t inclined to point it out.

“Twenty-five,” Bull added.

“I can get out of that knot easily enough if-“

“Thirty,” he cut in, shifting the knot slightly to accommodate.

Solas finally made a frustrated noise instead of protesting this time and with a surprising amount of limberness he put up a small barrier between them and shifted just right to slide out from under Bull and would have gotten away if Bull hadn’t still had a hold on the ropes. The warrior grunted and with a swing he pulled the rope and Solas off the bed and let the mage hang from his bonds for a moment. Solas glowered at him as he twisted in an attempt to get out of the bonds or find some kind of leverage that wasn’t Bull. The tal-vashoth waited until Solas was panting for breath and hanging limp from his bonds, but still glowering at him. A grin settled on scarred lips, “Just for that, we’ll start with you over my knee with my hand, and no, it’s not part of the thirty with the crop.”

Solas looked about to snarl something more at him, but Bull didn’t give him a chance. The giant sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the elf over his lap. He settled his legs wide to force the elf to stretch out and one hand pinned him down at the shoulders while the other pulled of his leggings and smalls, tossing them aside. Bull grinned as he felt Solas’ arousal against his thigh and he shifted so his own pressed to the elf’s side, making sure he knew exactly what he was doing to Bull.

“I’ll stop when you stop struggling,” he told him and raised his hand, letting it land with a sharp smack across one cheek.

Solas whimpered and shifted only to have another land on the other cheek, “You know, your ass is perfect for this,” Bull said, running a hand over the reddening mounds, “You’ve got some nice muscle here, makes it nice and round. A lot of elves have a much flatter ass.”

The elf snorted, “I am hardly interes-ah!”

Bull cut him off with another smack, harder this time, making Solas jerk slightly, “It’s even got this nice ripple to it when you clench after I hit it. I should ask the Inquisitor to make you some armor that puts this on display for me.”

He could see the elf trying to start a retort, but Bull beat him to it. He rained down a series of smacks that hit quick and hard as they pulled little cries and yells from the rift mage. Each connection forced narrow hips forward and that meant the elf’s arousal slid over Bull’s thigh continually. He paused finally and let his hand run over the heated flesh, humming in satisfaction as Solas caught his breath. He waited, watching the elf until he drew in a deeper breath. Solas barely got out half a word before the strikes were landing again, moving down his thighs this time. Bull paused again, still watching the mage and waiting for the next attempt at a protest. It came in an attempt to escape again, the hands that were tied in front of him gripped the blankets and tried to pull him out of Bull’s grasp. It was more of a token escape attempt than anything, but Bull still punished the attempt accordingly as he easily held the elf in place.

Four hard connections, pauses between as Solas yelled with each, body jerking forward, before he finally collapsed forward across Bull’s legs, panting for breath and limp where he lay. Bull waited patiently for any other sign of resistance, hand stroking over the angry red flesh soothingly. When he was certain Solas wasn’t going to try anything more he leaned down and gently kissed the nape of his neck, “Good.”

He shifted Solas off of his lap and onto the bed, letting him rest there to recover for a moment while he moved over to the chest again. The tal-vashoth pulled out another item that he pocketed before moving back to the bed and climbing over Solas, leaning down to gently pull him into a kiss. Solas returned it and Bull let a hand move down to lightly stroke over the elf’s cock, grinning at how hard it was then urged Solas up onto his knees as the mage grumbled at him.

He pulled the elf up by his arms next, until he had them high above him and his knees were barely on the bed, lithe body stretched out for Bull to enjoy as he tied the rope to the hook on the ceiling to keep Solas in place. Then Bull let the elf feel his arousal as he pressed flushed against his back, cock pressed to his lower back as Bull bit lightly on one pointed ear and then let out a low growl that rumbled his chest. He had not missed the way Solas seemed to melt at the sound and feel of his voice or a growl and he was not above using it to his advantage. Sliding a hand down the mage’s front one hand wrapped around his hard length again and he pumped it carefully, “All that fight and look how much you want this,” he pointed out with a low laugh.

Solas opened his mouth to protest but Bull released his cock and raised the hand to press a finger into his mouth instead, “I can up it to forty very easily.”

The elf stiffened, but relaxed back finally, sucking on the digit in his mouth. Bull lightly bit his raised arm, drawing a muffled moan from the elf, then pulled the finger from his mouth. Bull pulled back and paused as he gently began testing the ropes before moving in front of Solas and asking, “Anything pinching or too tight, Solas?”

The mage, taken out of the defiant role he was playing, twisted and moved, testing the bindings before shaking his head, “No, they’re fine.”

Bull nodded, “Good,” and twisted to grab the crop.

He felt Solas tense and the tal-vashoth only chuckled as he moved behind the elf, “You brought this on yourself,” and brought the shaft of the crop down sharply on the top of his ass.

A short cry and a nice red mark began rising to go along with the hand marks already there, “Count,” he said, raising it again.

“No,” Solas answered rebelliously.

The next hit was hard, possibly a bit too hard, but it drove home what Bull wanted as he repeated, “Count. Or I might lose my place.”

There was a pause as Solas bit his lower lip then the crop landed again, the leather tip flicking around to clip his side painfully and he finally called out, “Three-!”

“Good,” Bull praised and then it landed again, pulling another cry and another number.

Each blow was carefully placed, never overlapping and created a row of angry, red lines from the small of Solas' back, to his mid thighs before Bull paused at the count of, “F-ifteen…!”

Solas’ body trembled and Bull moved a hand to smooth over the abused flesh, “There, half way done. But you’ve still got some fight in you, so I think it’s time to introduce the last bit.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out what he had put there earlier. A string of five runed anal beads dangled in front of Solas, the smallest at about one inch to the largest at two inches. The mage took a steadying breath before asking, “What runes are those…?”

“You’ll see,” Bull with a grin that sent a shiver through Solas.

Bull slid away from the elf, leaving him on the bed while he moved behind him. The warrior paused after grabbing the oils to admire the way Solas squirmed, seeming to fight with himself if he wanted to get his feet under himself to make another escape attempt or not. Finally, the line of muscles down his back and shoulders twisted and contracted as he moved, pulling his feet under him. Bull didn’t wait, he crossed to the bed in one long stride and an arm took Solas’ legs back out from under him. The mage yelped as he dropped back to his knees and Bull used one hand to pin his feet. He climbed onto the bed and kissed the back of his neck, “You have your word still?” Just to check in.

“Yes,” Solas confirmed and Bull nodded.

He moved in front of the elf and pushed his legs open, sliding between them and making it so he was truly dangling from his arms now, his feet trapped under Bull’s legs to keep him from trying anything. The giant leisurely oiled up his fingers and set the oil and beads just to the side, “You know, I don’t think I’ve gotten to just admire your face when I’ve stretched you out.”

With the remark in the air Bull hooked a hand between the spread legs and pressed one finger into Solas slowly. The elf gave a short cry and tried to turn his head away, but the tal-vashoth took hold of his chin with a chiding sound and held him in place. The giant watched as Solas tried to control his features and for a time he was doing a damn good job of it. Then Bull crooked his finger just right and Solas let out a gasp as his body arced upward. The larger hummed in pleasure at the sight of Solas’ mouth opening and brow rising in pleasure as he began working in a second finger. The giant let the hand on his chin fall to his chest and deft fingers passed over dark nipples before a ragged nail scrapped lightly over tender flesh.

Solas gave a short whine and Bull leaned forward to take the other between his lips, lightly sucking and biting as he worked in another finger. Once he had three in he thrust them up into the elf, lifting him up for a second while the elf shouted before letting him drop back down. Bull hummed in satisfaction before giving the nipple one last bite and pulling back. Solas’ head hung low as he gasped for breath, face red and eyes clouded with pleasure.

Bull slid his fingers out, Solas whining at the loss, though he came back to himself just enough to cut it off. Bull could only laugh softly as he reached beside him and took up the beads. Solas fidgeted, drawing a blue eye to watch those thighs as they flexed and pointedly ignored the fact that Solas’ very hard erection was presented before him.

He tested the slide of the oils on the beads just to double check there wasn’t any rough edges and then he pressed one to the elf’s entrance. Solas tensed immediately and Bull paused, moving a hand to rest on his hip, thumb stroking his skin soothingly but also to keep him in place. After a moment the elf finally relaxed and Bull pressed the bead in again. Solas gave a soft moan, but then the bead pressed past his entrance and slid inside. He gasped for breath as the bead settled in, Bull keeping two fingers pressed to his quivering entrance to make sure he didn’t try to push it back out, the bit of weight to the lacquered beads adding to the stimulation.

Bull took the fact that he didn’t try to push it back out to mean he was ready for more and pressed the second one in. Another moan accompanied the bead sliding all the way in and Bull paused only long enough to make sure Solas wasn’t uncomfortable before pressing into the third. Solas cried out and jerked forward as the third was pressed in so quickly after the second but Bull’s other hand kept the elf in place splayed across his side as the pale chest heaved. The qunari paused this time, letting the two settle in, before he began pressing in the fourth. He could feel Solas fighting it but he kept pressing, this time as the bead went in his fingers followed it, pressing them deep and making Solas yell, “Bull!” as his head dropped back, neck straining.

The reaver stopped, four beads and two fingers buried inside Solas. He knew the elf wasn’t going to say the word, but he needed to make sure and he couldn’t take his eyes off the picture before him, “Do you know how fucking gorgeous you are like this? Back and arms straining as you arch, head tossed back, eyes all clouded, with your mouth hanging open,” he tensed the hand on Solas’ side to let the nails of his fingers dig in, “Muscles trembling under my hands, around my fingers…”

Solas moaned, eyes falling closed as he shuddered again. Bull growled, his own arousal thick and hard by now, but he wasn’t done with Solas yet. He carefully pulled out his fingers and Solas dropped back, breath heavy. The giant pressed the last bead to his entrance and Solas shook his head, “I-I…”

“Yes, you can,” Bull said, blue eye locking on grey ones, “Just one last one,” and pressed.

Solas whimpered, a high-pitched sound that he hadn’t managed to get out of the man before, and it went straight to his cock. He bit the inside of his cheek and gave a harsh breath before giving that last little push to get the final bead in. Solas cried out again, shuddering as Bull pulled close and wrapped a steadying arm around his middle and the fingers followed the last bead in to make sure it stayed. Bull moved to press the length of Solas’ body, measuring how the rift mage was doing though careful not to allow the smaller to thrust his arousal against him. He only pulled away as the small nod Solas gave to let him know he was fine. Bull pulled out his fingers and released his hold on Solas’ torso as he said, “Make sure you keep them in.”

He slid out from under the mage and moved back around to his side and reached for the crop. Bull let the shaft rest at the line where ass met thigh, “Fifteen more, keep counting,” and raised the crop to let it fall in one swift motion.

Solas gave a short cry at the harsh stroke before he began to count again as they crossed over marks that had begun to cool. Bull angled each so that the leather tip caught his skin with every hit. He paused as Solas said, “Twen..ty-..five...!” and reached for the small stone that hung from the end of the string of beads.

“Now, you get to know what the runes do,” and pressed the rune so the ones on the beads inside of Solas activated.

Solas arched instantly with a yell that probably would have brought the Chargers and half the inn running of he didn’t have those silencing wards installed. A low level current of electricity ran through the beads, echoing inside of the elf and making his body arch and twist. Bull had to use one leg to pin down the mage’s legs again, but he watched with lust-darkened eyes as the mage gasped for breath, wide-eyed and trembling. Bull brought a hand to the mage’s stomach again, grounding him, “How’s that feel?”

“I…can’t… b-believe you…” Solas managed, impressing Bull with his level of control.

“Hmmm, glad I still have five stroked left. These will hurt,” He warned.

He could feel Solas take a breath to say something, but Bull released him and raised the crop. With carefully controlled strength the crop landed with a resounding crack and he was again thankful for the silencing wards. This time though, Bull counted, “Twenty-six.”

Another crack, a strangled cry, and a number. They continued until Bull finally called, “Twenty-nine.”

Solas gave a desperate cry as sense seemed to leave the mage just knowing that this part was almost done, “Please, please, Bull… oh, please!”

The tal-vashoth grinned triumphantly and raised his arm to land the finally blow, “Thirty!” And Solas cried out one last time as he came with the final hit.

Bull watched, categorizing each sound, expression, and movement, because damned if he was going to forget this moment. Taking a breath he reached an arm around Solas’ middle as he dropped limply in his restraints, seeming to simply be focusing on continuing breathing as Bull turned off the runes. Solas moaned as the hum of electricity stopped and the tal-vashoth moved to pull the robes off the hook in the ceiling.

Solas was completely limp in his arms and Bull quickly kicked off the soiled blanket and lay Solas out on his side, “You still with me, Solas?”

One grey eye opened to peer at the qunari, “That depends on your definition of ‘with you’,” he said, voice hoarse.

Bull laughed softly and pushed him gently on his back. Solas whimpered as the feel of the silk sheets on his abused skin, but didn’t complain as Bull checked his ankles. He had leaned a bit more on them than he had originally intended and he needed to make sure there wasn’t anything to be tended to. He nodded as they looked fine and Solas seemed unaffected by their movement. He let Solas take a moment to recover and Bull kicked off his pants and smalls, tossing them aside.

The larger then moved between Solas' legs and hooked his knees over his thighs before he hooked the end of the string around his finger. Gently he pulled until the first was at the elf's entrance and Solas’ still bound hands moved to grab his arm. Bull glanced up, “Too much?”

Solas let out a shuddering breath, “I’m still very sensitive.”

“I know, but we’re not exactly done,” he said and smirked as he allowed Solas to see his very hard, weeping cock.

Solas swallowed thickly, “Fuck…”

“Exactly, but these need to come out first,” he said and tugged again.

The elf whimpered, biting his lower lip, but finally released his hold on Bull’s arm and lay back. He covered his eyes with one forearm and bit his lower lip as Bull began to work the beads out. The first was the largest and made Solas’ entire body jerk, the second made him moan and fight the automatic urge to buck, the third proved to be a fight against Solas’ body as he tensed to try to keep it inside. Bull paused at that, leaning up to push Solas’ arms above his head and pull him into a kiss to distract him as Bull pulled out the last three and set the toy aside. Solas melted back into the bed as Bull kept kissing him, hand gliding over his sides and thighs, “How you doing, Solas?” He asked against his lips.

“Amazingly,” the elf answered as Bull pulled back from the kiss and the tal-vashoth couldn’t help a smile of satisfaction and pride as he looked down at the elf.

“It’s almost tempting not to-“

“If you don’t fuck me right now, you are getting a fist in your chest,” Solas said firmly, even if his voice was still tired and breaking from how he had been screaming a few moments ago.

Bull snorted, “Bossy bottom.”

“Yes,” Solas confirmed.

The giant reached for the lube and groaned as he oiled up his cock. Solas watched, breath deepening as he shifted to settle his legs more comfortably on either side of Bull’s hips, even though it made him hiss in pain. Bull growled as he took hold of Solas’ hips and lined himself up and pushed in. Solas tossed his head back, moaning as he was stretched open, still tight for Bull’s girth even after the preparation he’d gotten. Bull used one long movement to sheath himself and he settled for a moment before beginning to gently rock his hips into the smaller.

He didn’t want this part to go fast, even if he did want to release. He could wait. Watching Solas beginning to tremble beneath him as Bull worked to massage his prostate? That was worth it. He watched as first Solas simply rolled his hips into the movements, arms resting on his chest. Then the hands moved up over his head to hold onto the pillows above him as a tremor ran through him and Bull gripped his hips, mindful of being above the crop marks, tighter as he thrust slower and deeper. He knew he couldn’t get the elf hard again, too soon for that, but he could get another kind of release, but it was a serious test of his control. Each movement pushed Bull a little closer and he had to clamp a little bit harder on his control. It was only when Solas begged, “Bull…please…” that he finally lost it.

He bent down over Solas, leveraging himself on his elbows above him and snapped his hips forward in a hard thrust that made Solas gasp in a mix of sensation as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room. A few more thrusts like that and he was coming into Solas as the elf shuddered out his own orgasm with a low moan into Bull’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a long moment before Bull murmured, “Fuck, Solas.”

The elf chuckled softly before saying, “Exactly.”

Bull pulled back and grinned down at the mage, “I did get you to beg this time, twice.”

“Are you keeping count?” One fine eyebrow raising at the giant.

“Yes, I have a journal with names and everything,” he said sarcastically.

Solas rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his lips that only faltered as Bull slowly pulled out of him. As the giant steadied himself, he reached up and untied Solas’ wrists, massaging circulation back into the hands. Bull went through his normal routine, cleaning each of them up and then tending to Solas’ wounds, “I’ve got a salve for the marks on your ass, turn over?”

Solas frowned, “Was this made by Stitches?” he asked skeptically.

“Yes, and don’t you dare try to knock this one. He made it years ago and it’s worked on anyone I’ve gotten heavier with than rope burns,” he said, “Even though you’ll probably heal it in a few hours.”

“I’m not about to deny you this. I know it’s for you as well as me,” Solas said, a simple fact.

Bull paused at that before leaning down to kiss Solas momentarily. It surprised Bull as well, though he hid it quickly and pulled back. The elf gave him a confused look, “And that was for?”

“Appreciation. Usually I’m introducing people to this. It’s nice to have a partner that I don’t have to explain each part to,” he said, then motioned with his chin, “Roll over.”

Solas paused a moment more, but then nodded and moved to his stomach. Bull gently cleaned him up and then rubbed in the poultice, mindful as Solas hissed but didn’t pull away. “Do you want anything to eat? I can always make a kitchen run.”

“Hmm, I’m fine with water, Bull. Perhaps next time,” Solas said as Bull set him up on his side with pillows to prop him and picked up the water, handing it to the smaller man.

“Books or anything? Or just sleep?” Bull asked, one knee on the bed.

Solas thought a moment, “Would you mind if I propped a book on your chest?”

Bull smiled, “Nah, which one?”

“Genitivi’s writings on Antiva,” Solas picked.

The tal-vashoth nodded and moved over to the books, picked up the correct one and brought it over. In a few moments Bull was laying on his back, nearly asleep, Solas tucked against his side with an arm around him, reading with the book propped up on his chest as a hand ran gentle circles over his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Zee Tumblr!! http://ambervalcepri.tumblr.com/


End file.
